particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Democratic Forum
Rutanian Democratic Forum is a political party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. It was founded in year 2545 by Alexander Franzens, historian born in Garestinburg, Khodor under the name of Forum for Democracy and Development, but it changed name very soon afterward, in year 2548 into Rutanian Democratic Forum. From 2598 to 2610 party was known as Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum, and from 2610 to 2613 as New Republican Movement. RDF sees itself as social liberal party with some social democratic and conservative elements. From 2610 to 2613, under Fabian Castelli, official party ideology was new republicanism, which was a combination of (ultra)conservativism, socialism (with strong emphasis on social responsibility and role of the state), political radicalism and corporatism. In 2613, this was changed, and party got back to its original ideology and program, to "first principles", and new president Carl Friedmann started "renewal process". Current Party president is Bruno Wagner. Party headquarters is in Port Nelson, at 1 Liberty Square, but there is also "second HQ", political institute and education centre located in Garestinburg, Khodor. Party Ideology and Program Rutanian Democratic Forum is as party of social liberalism and social democracy. Party was founded as a main opposition towards libertarian and neocapitalistic policy reigning in Rutania, which allowed only the richest people to have effective rights and powers. The party, however, did not radically opose such a policy, and it had more centrist views and opinions, balancing between "right" and "left". Current actual party program is Feynport program, announced in 2632. In 2610, after Castelli becoming president, party changed its official ideology to new republicanism, which was described as combination of radical and conservative social liberalism, but being instead a combination of radicalism, socialism and ultraconservativism. RDF believes in personal liberties and freedoms, but also in social responsibility. Core principles and political position of RDF are: personal lib erty, social responsibility, good governance, education, science, culture. (not necessarily in this order). Sovereign power belongs to the People of Rutania, so all citizens must have equal rights and adequate opportunities, based only to their citizenship in Rutania. RDF promotes liberty and personal freedoms, and stands behind the statement that "Freedom is only limited by freedoms of other people, and true freedom is the freedom of the mind." Therefore, everyone has some personal liberties, but also personal responsibilities, and greater emphasis is put on personal responsibilities. But, to achieve this liberty, education and science must remain among the highest priorities. There must be a social responsibility inside the society, therefore, health and social care system are also among the main priorities. Welfare must be for all. Party continues to support good and effective government, which serves primarily to the people of Rutania. The priorities of government must be: education, science, culture, technology, economical and social development, economic and social welfare. Party supports the principles of free market, but also believes in promotion of equitable and sustainable socio-economic development. Party also supports preservation and promotion of cultural values and conservation of the natural environment. Party is opposed to the domination of profit instead of social responsibility and advantage of public interests istead of private company profit-based interests. Party believes in socially responsible capitalism. Political positions Party stands behind its main political ideology and platform, but with current Feynport program (RDF) introduces a new method of action to realization of personal liberties and social responsibility, giving more initiative to independent civil society sector and private sector. 1) FOREIGN POLICY: internationalism, strong diplomacy 2) TAX POLICY:, - moderate level of taxation - Five percent program: low flat tax, decreasing tax burden of citizens (Previous: against flat tax rate, those who earn more should contribute more ) 3) ECONOMY: - free market and free trade, but not laissez- faire - some regulation is necessary in the market - balanced politics between economic deregulation and economic interventionism 4) GOVERNMENT RESPONSIBILITIES - small but effective government - lack of education, lack of health and lack of employment are threat to personal freedom, therefore, also to whole society - we support some deregulation, and also some devolution, but local governments should be kept also small and effective, so there must be some combination of centralization, devolution and deregulation. 5) EDUCATION AND SCIENCE - accesible education system, if private then accesible for everyone /Five percent program, Feynport program/ (previous: public and free education system) - science and technology are vital for economy, especially fundamental research is important 6) SOCIAL POLICY, WELFARE - basic level of social care policy, - progressive social policy (everyone has rights to individual liberties and equal opportunities, but with social responsibility) - private and accessible health care system - no patient left behind /Five- percent program, Feynport program/ (previous: public or subsidized health care and social care ) - welfare for all 7) MILITARY - stability through diplomacy, but maintaining some basic levels of national security 8) RELIGION - strong secularism, importance of religious freedoms 9) MORALITY - social responsibility is more important than unlimited individual liberty, state should guarantee the qualities of the society 10) CIVIL LIBERTIES 11) ENVIRONMENTAL ISSUES - actively supporting environmental policy, with some regulations imposed on industry, but in a positive way Party Organisation, Structure and Leadership RDF is composed of five provincial organisations and number of local and city organisations. Party budget is estimated at more then 400 millions RUT annually. Party membership data: 699 834 (31 Dec 2639) The Head of Party is the president (currently occupied by Bruno Wagner). President of the Party is elected for 4-year term, but this can also vary. There is no term limit. There are also 1-3 vicepresidents who help the president in his job, and one executive vice president, who oversees all political and administrative actions of the Party and Party Leadership. Prior to 2607, there existed a position called "Charge D'Affairs", who oversaw all political and administrative actions, but these duties are now performed by executive VP, and Secretary-General, who is a chief administrative officer of the party. A Secretary of Communication handles all offical party communication,with state institutions, other parties, members and all other interested citizens. There are three departments in Secretariate of Communication: PR Department, Department of Political Communication (communication with political parties, state institutions and similar), Department of Public Communication (communication with citizens). Under Castelli, there was also a Chief Discipline Officer, responsible for "party discipline" and for all accusations against party members, inside or outside the party, but this was removed in 2613. There is also a large number of party spokespersons for certain government area. All party spokespersons are members of Monitoring Council - later renamed to Commonwealth Policy Council (established in 2624 by Ford), which closely monitors all government actions and acts as shadow cabinet inside the RDF. Inside the party there are also some political factions, because RDF is organized in democratical way, as open democratical forum. Party has also its own affiliated organizations (see below). Current Party Leadership (stand 2642) * President: Bruno Wagner (2642 - ) * Executive vice president: Peter Hausdorff * Vicepresidents: Oliver Ylsen, Josephine Clark, Charles Alexander * Secretary General: Hans Femmer * Secretary of Communication: Emilia Ryberg * Party Leader in National Congress: Peter Hausdorff Former Party Presidents * Alexander Franzens (2545 - 2561) * Peter Lafayette (2561 - 2582) * Victor Oberon (2582 - 2600) * Edgar Costadinov (2600- 2609) * Peter Jenz (2609) * Fabian Castelli (2609 - 2613) * Carl Friedmann (2613 - 2624) * Michael Ford (2624 - 2631 ) * Richard Corte (2631 - 2642) Other notable party members List of notable party members (RDF) List of former notable party members (RDF) Party History Early (oppositional years) Party was formed as Forum for Democracy and Development in 2545 by historian from Garestinburg, Khodor, Dr. Alexander Franzens. He was very unsatisfied with neoliberal policy of Rutanian government(s), and he wanted to form a liberal and social democracy party, which will fight for rights of all Rutanians. In the first elections in 2547, party got 65,616 votes and did not qualify for the Parliament. In these first years party didn't have much success, although there were some minor "triumphs" of party platform, for example, introduction of direct election of local mayors. In 2548, party changed its name to "Rutanian Democratic Forum", to reflect its core principles. It was organised in a very democratical way, as true "forum", where everyone could speak his opinion. Franzens, as first president, was very successful at his job, and by end of 2550 party had already 60 000 members. First huge succes came in parliamentary elections in 2551. RDF won 15,828,113 votes (14.9 %) and 89 seats in Parliament. It also won the elections in Khodor province, with 28.7 % of votes (Khodor is a native province of party founder Franzens). First battle for power position began, but unsuccessful for RDF. Party had to wait next year to accomplish it first true triumph. In next year 2552 early elections were held, and party won 25.85 % of votes, becoming the second major party in whole Rutania. Also, party presidential candidate Hendrick Meyer went into second round and lost from Liberal Party candidate Patrick T.Chew with 38.83 % of votes. Party also won most votes in all provinces except Ardinia. But, the government was formed by Liberal Party and Freedom Party. RDF and his largest ally, Fair and Equal World Party, went into opposition, with RDF becoming largest oppositional party. Together with his allies, FEWP and Commonwealth Party, RDF began to propose more and more reform laws that passed the Parliament. For example, shortening mandate to 36 months, introducing provincial presidents, and establishing Rutanian Space Program. Rutania now had two political blocks: neoliberal and libertarian with Freedom Party and Liberal Party, and social liberal and democratic with RDF, FEWP and CP. In 2555, next elections were held, with party winning 159 seats in Parliament. H.Meyer also lost in second round, and party won in all provinces but Ardinia and losing Bozarland. Party remained part of opposition. First dissapointment came in 2558 - party won only 99 seats in Parliament and won only in the Province of Delvar. But, in Nov. 2558 party became a part of cabinet lead by Commonwealth Party, with FEWP and Socialist Green Party. RDF got ministerial positions of Science and Technology, Environment and Tourism, Finance and Defence. First reform policies succeeded: public universities in Rutania were introduced in the end of the following year. Finance ministry was lead by George Thurmann, respected politician who started extensive and successful financial and budget reform. Year 2561 was a huge dissapointment and catastrophe for the whole party. In the elections RDF won only 6.01 % of votes and 35 seats. It was a large failure. All four RDF ministers in Cabinet (Thurmann for finance, Bravais for Defence, Gerone for Science and Stenson for Environment) resigned. President Franzens also resigned its position as a party president. It was an end of an era. Party had existed 16 years now, and it was time to replace all those people with some younger politicians. A. Franzens was not elected as Member of Parliament, he left the party and turned to scientific research in his home town of Garestinburg. Peter Lafayette, young politician from Martinia, Delvar, was elected as his successor. The good times were ahead. Transforming Rutania into social liberal nation Lafayette years Peter Lafayette, 46-year old political scientist and politician from Martinia, Delvar, succeeded Franzens on presidential position. As mayor of Martinia, Lafayette had already some experiences in politics, and was much more experienced in "practical politics" than Franzens. He managed to consolidate the party and to bring some new, both young and experienced people to the positions inside the party. He also made some reforms in party organization and structure. He continued social liberal policy of RDF, increasing, for example, corporation taxes and introducing some subsidies for low income citizens, but also managing to increase retirement age. It was a slight modification in RDf policy, moving it toward progressive liberal policy, but the party stayed in opposition. In 2564 party won 103 seats in Parliament, and Kragusrov province. It was a success for new president, but RDF stayed nevertheless in oposition and continued to contribute from its oppositional role, especially in areas of finance and foreign policy. Following elections in 2567 and 2570 were a huge disapointment for RDF, which won only 70 (60) seats, but a broad coalition of parties was formed and the cabinet was elected, with RDF taking positions of Science and Finance. The position of finance minister was taken by George Thurmann, a very successful and significant RDF politician. In this position, RDF proposed some innovative laws, like providing free phone lines for everyone, but in the same time party fought against with opinions of other parties in some areas. Elections in 2573 brought 92 seats to the party, and the same cabinet remained. Elections in 2576 brough first large success under Lafayette leadership. RDF won 160 seats in parliament, most in its history, and Bozarland and Kragusrov province. Soon after that, "liberal bloc" cabinet was formed under the presidency of Lafayette (with RDF, Commonwealth Party and Fair and Equal World Party), for the first time in party history. Ministry of Foreign Affairs was taken by G. Thurmann, who was known for his good work in finance ministry. Lafayette government conducted numerous reforms in all areas, changing Rutania into real social liberal state. A voluntary public pension system and free public education were introduced, workers' rights were extended and child labour prohibited. A very active cultural protection policy was established. Government started a number of foreign initiatives, establishing Artanian Continental Defence Cooperative treaty, and signing Treaty with Dundorf (which was not ratified in Parliament due to Liberal Party opposition). Later, ACDCT was ratified in Aloria. In 2579 RDF went through change of its image, changing its official colour from blue to bright blue. Party won 173 seats in Parliament, confirming its major role in Rutanian political life. Government continued its reforms: 5 new major cities were established in Rutania (Garestinburg in Khodor, Karlsdorf in Bozarland, Martinia in Delvar, Meinzar in Kragusrov and Feynport in Ardinia). There was also a change in energetics policy: government started to encourage nuclear power. In 2582 Parliament was renamed to National Congress, so in the same year the first elections for national Congress have been held. RDF maintained its position with 143 seats, but now 67-year old Peter Lafayette withdrew from all his positions and went into retirement. A new cabinet was formed in the following year, and new Prime Minister became Victor Oberon, a new president of RDF. George Thurmann, foreign minister, also left Party and Cabinet and retired. His position in the cabinet was taken by Robert Hayes. New president of RDF, Victor Oberon, also had some previous experience in politics, since he has been president of Delvar province. He continued extensive social liberal policy, also confronting the opinions of Liberal Party, which changed its name and platform to Liberal Conservative Party in 2584, representing "United Right". Oberon years and "Oberonism" A 48- year old economist, politician and president of Delvar province, Victor Oberon, became the new party leader after withdrawal of Lafayette. In the following year he also took over the position of Prime Minister, in a coalitional government of CP, FEWP and small party Rutania Shaor. He continued the policy of his predecessor, firmly holding to party social liberal and social democratic views and opinions. Oberon- led government continued to raise rebudgeting issues, but also proposing some social democratic laws that didn't pass the National Congress because of too huge opposition. First test was Oberon came in 2585. Country "split in two", with southern provinces (Khodor and Delvar) supporting RDF, and north supporting LCP. Party won 131 seats in National Congress and Oberon was satisified. But, following years brought the passage of some libertarian laws in the Parliament, and finally, in 2587, RDF lost its position in the Cabinet. RDF showed passivity and inactivity due to internal party problems and discussions, and V. Oberon had to leave the cabinet offices. A new national cabinet was formed, with LCP taking the position of Prime Minister, together with Commonwealth Party. RDF also withdrew from national elections in 2588 and in 2589. Oberon's first task was now to stabilize the party and he did it succesfully, so party returned in 2591 to new early elections and won 130 seats in Congress. In 2592, after long negotiations, a "historic partnership" Cabinet was formed, with all major parties participating (RDF, LCP, CP, LP, NPP), and with RDF taking the position of Prime Minister. A new government decided to take some steps toward moderate liberalization of economy, but insisted on social equality and social rights. It also adressed re-budgeting issues, with new budget reaching 24 billions RUT. Cabinet was reconstructed after elections in 2596, to fill in the posts of Commonwealth Party, and it continued its liberal policy. The corporate tax reform was performed, and also some additional economic deregulation. The main issue here was also the foreign policy: friendly relations with Dorvik were established among others, but the debate between RDF and LCP about this issue soon reached its end. In 2598, a new Cabinet was formed, with RDF, LP and NPP sharing the power, because party stopped believing in "historical partnership". New Prime Minister became Edgar Costadinov, foreign minister in joint government and party spokesman for international affairs. Victor Oberon withdrew from PM position and continued its work in the party as its presidential candidate. Oberon succesfully led the party and the government. His political style got the name "oberonism". Age of liberalism In 2598, Party changed its name to Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum. This was done, ccording to official declaration, "to better stress its commitment to modern republican views, as 'res publica' means 'public issue', so commitment to public policy and maximal democratic involvement of all citizens in political process." It was actually done on demand from more conservative and more radical members of the party. These members, gathered in RDF Republican Council and RDF Group of Conservative Social Liberals, promote the idea of "new republicanism", which, on one side, stresses the importance of social responsibility and responsibility of the state, and on the other side, promotes more liberal or even libertarian policy, especially in economical issues. Most party members consider this "platform" as pushing the party policy to some extremes, but its proponents think that "it's the best answer to current situation" (F.Castelli). A major proponent of this political platform, as opposed to "oberonism", is Fabian Castelli. "Historical partnership" cabinet with LCP ended in October 2598, when the Cabinet of RRDF, Labour Party and National Party for the People was formed, with Edgar Costadinov, former foreign minister in "partnership cabinet", as Prime Minister. Costadinov- led government continued reforms of Commonwealth, including income tax reform and extensive budget reform. Following the national elections in Rutania, a national convention was held in February 2600, and Costadinov became president of RRDF, winning 53 % of votes in the second round and beating Victor Oberon. Oberon did not withdrew from politics - he remained active as member of national congress and also as presidential candidate. New president Costadinov was himself a devoted "oberonist", and tried to lead socially responsible liberal policy. In October 2600 he became the first Chancellor General of Rutania. In next year, March 2601, foreign minister Lawrence DeCorbis from RRDF was shot in front of his apartement and died few months later. A member of some obscure anarchistic cult was found guilty for this crime. DeCorbis was replaced by Hans Martins. This was a major shock for the party, and Costadinov was very disturbed by the event, because DeCorbis was his friend and political partner. The party was shaken. Costadinov tried to make some reforms inside the party, but had to compete with Castelli (vice president) and other major political figures in the party. Former president Oberon was also still active, pushing to his side. In these circumstances, Costadinov showed to be a good political leader. In 2601, government made an extensive tax and budget reform, raising income and coporation taxes and doubling the budget. This was the greatest financial reform in recent history of Rutania. All reforms that followed were made together with Labour Party and National Party for the People, but some cracks in their political relationship started to show. This resulted with breaking partnership with Labour Party in 2604. RRDF started extensive talks with Liberal Conservatives. The result was a formation of LCP-RRDF Cabinet with Costadinov as CG in that year. RRDF began to make some shift toward more liberal policy in economy. In 2607, the position of "Charge d'affairs" introduced by Lafayette as "chief supervisor for political and administrative affairs" was abolished, and instead, a much more powerful position of executive vice president was established, as "principal officer for all political and other activities of the party". The first executive VP became Peter Jenz, a politician known for his diplomatic and negotiator skills. In November 2608, after early elections, F.Castelli submitted a "report" to the party chief commitee, heavily criticising party leadership, what sparked intensive debate among party members. This led to resignation of Edgar Costadinov in June 2609. His position was taken by (acting) president Peter Jenz. Una Jonsdottir was named executive VP instead of Jenz. By that time, party already split in two confronted wings: "Democrats", who supported what they called "First Principles", original political platform of RDF/RRDF, social liberalism with elements of social democracy, and "Republicans" on the other side, with Fabian Castelli as their leader, who supported more radical approach. Peter Jenz tried to arbitrate between these two sides, but ultimately failed. Age of turmoil: a victory for "new republicanism" In November 2609, after just 5 months of his presidency, Jenz was succeded by Fabian Castelli, who was elected at national convention with 1415 votes (out of 2549) in the second round. For most members, this was the triumph of "castellism" and his political platform, new republicanism over "oberonism". In February 2610, at the general commitee meeting at Feynport, party declared new republicanism as is official party ideology and program. Party also changed its name to "RRDF - New Republican Movement", and party color was changed from Deep Sky Blue into Crimson. Party was really split in two, and many renowned members already declared that they cannot stay in the party. Soon, Edgar Costadinov, Chancellor General, resigned his position with all his ministers, being unable to get support from his party leadership. A new cabinet was proposed by Castelli and elected. Also, RRDF part was soon dropped from the name. The new position of "Chief Discipline Officer" was introduced. In July 2610, Edgar Costadinov was expelled from party because of his opinions and party leadership criticism. In 2611, after CPR left the cabinet, NRM formed new cabinet together with Labour Party and Imperium Party. New government proposed some laws that favour economic interventionism, socialism and nationalisation. Elections of 2612 were very interesting, because of two parallel campaigns. NRM fought for more places in the National Congress and for confirmation of its policy, but also members of NRM that did not support Castelli did their own campaign, outside and inside the party. NRM suffered a minor defeat, losing 23 seats in Congress, but winning in Bozarland and Kragusrov. Castelli had to admit that his policy is not so good. Confronted with opposition in his own rows, and with rapid loss of members (more than 200 000 members in two years), Castelli had to schedule national convention, where he lost his position of party president. New party president became Carl Friedmann, lawyer and politician from Bozarland, who left the party in 2610 but returned in 2612. Opposition and half-opposition (2616 - ) "Renewal process": back to "First Principles" New president Carl Friedmann immediately changed the name of the party to "Rutanian Democratic Forum" and announced "renewal process" and "getting back to 'first principles' of founders and former leaders". He changed official party ideology to social liberalism and announced reforms, not only inside the party, also in the whole country. In 2614 partnership with LP and IP ended and RDF formed joint coalition with Conservative Party, with Friedmann as Chancellor- General. In 2615 Party established its youth organization, called Youth Democratic Forum. Its first president became Bruno Wagner. In the same year, Workers' Democratic Forum was established, as workers' organization of RDF. First president of WDF became Michael Ford. Years of Proud Opposition In 2616, Labour Party left the Rutania, and the new elections were held, RDF became only 150 seats in Congress, becoming third major party, after Progressive Conservative Party and New Liberal Party. Negotiations with NLP failed, and PCP and NLP together started to propose bills whcih favor bussiness and corporations, and bills that supress civil rights, turning Rutania into some kind of police state (for example: massive economic deliberalization and possibility of military involvement in civilian emergencies). RDF resigned from cabinet, and after 40 years, went into opposition. RDF became a leding party of opposition, and its leader, Carl Friedmann, charismatic leader of "Proud Opposition". RDF bravely opposed every move of PCP/NLP government, organizing and taking part in huge protests, protesting against closing of universities and fireing of scientists, and supressing civil and workers' rights. In 2617, Michael Ford, president of workers' organization WDF was arrested an sentenced to 2 months in jail, because of organizing "secondary strike"; and he was protesting for more democracy. In 2618, a protest with more than 500 000 people was organized in Port Nelson. Coalitional government of many parties In 2619, Progressive Conservative Party left the national politics, and RDF won in elections only 75 seats. Humanist Alliance won 174 seats, despite being a new party in Rutanian political life. RDF, HA, Confucian League and Imperium Party formed a government. Public education was re-introduced. RDF forced many reforms, particularly regarding civil liberties, education policy and tax policy, but not all proposals had the support from all coalition members. Progressive Conservative Party came back in 2621, and early elections were held, RDF won 95 seats. Patrick Winston, whose influence inside the party was growing, was not elected into second round of presidential elections, and subsequently he was forced to leave the position of executive vice president. Carl Friedmann managed to stop opposition in his own rows, and the new executive VP was elected: Stephan Riemer. RDF introduced limited budget and tax reform (Riemer initiative), together with reintroduction of public education (Jacobs), and science budget increase (Farrington), but there was a confrontation with Humanist Alliance, and the coalition was not unified in certain questions. In 2624 Carl Friedmann stepped down, and as new president, Michael Ford was elected. He tried to bring some new persons in party forefront and announced moderate "shift to the left", which immediately worried all "centrists" and "right- centrists" in the party. In 2624 he established Monitroring Council, as some kind of "shadow cabinet" inside RDF. Party was now faced with some sort of political crisis, being in government but still being one of the weakest parties in Rutania (with 68 seats in Congress in 2625). Ford had difficulties with political program: how to stay enough ideologically and politically close to RDF's allies, and in the same time ideologically original to attract most voters. There was also confrontation with "left-centrists" lead by Ford and others and "centrists" lead by Corte and others. Ford tries to establish a "New Left", with RDF shifting more to social democracy. In November 2627, following the war danger from Beluzia and Bailon, and with Humanist Alliance confrontation on budget and tax increase for military spending, and introduction of military service in case of war, RDF left government coalition, all three ministers resigned (Riemer- Finance, Farrington- Science, Jacobs- Education) and party called for early elections. In 2630, party added to its name a designation "New Left", marking Ford's program of "shifting to the left center" and promoting social democracy. Ford felt that "Rutania needs such a social liberal and social democratic party". In 2631, following the poor results on the elections, Ford resigned. New president became Richard Corte. In November 2632 general commitee of the party introduced and announced (at session in Feynport, Ardinia) new party program which makes some radical changes: Feynport program (RDF). This new party program stresses personal liberty, social responsibilty, importance of education, science, welfare for all, but with new methods, giving more initiative to private and civil society sector and independent institutions and organizations. The state should not always be the realizator of all this political goals, but it should guarantee for all, stressing also some individual responsibilty in context of social responsibilty. This program changed some RDF policy perceived as traditional, introducing private health care system, private pension system, more private initiative in education system, radical spending cut in government budget, radical tax cuts, low flat taxation and other innovations. Main authors of Feynport programs were Richard Corte (president), Bruno Wagner (vice president), Josephine Clark (party spokeswoman for finance) and Paul Thierno (RDF spokesman for trade and industry), together with some other members of RDF and RDF leadership (such as William Paulsen, executive vice president). Back to centre Corte took presidency and introduced some young people into the party. In 2632, PCP members insulted RDF Caucus, calling RDF lazy, stupid, idiotic, and suggesting that RDF should leave the Congress. Corte filed an official complaint to Speaker of National Congress, and RDF terminated all political communication with PCP. In 2640 Workers' Democratic Forum became an independent organisation, not any more affialiated with RDF, and renamed itself to Workers' Democratic Union. First president of WDU became John Canotti, who was president of WDF since 2633. Grand Coalition In 2641 new government was formed, with Peter J. Holwarth as Chancellor General (from PCP), consisting of members from PCP, CLR (later Rutanian Kuomintang), IP and RDF. The "Grand coalition" started right away with extensive reforms. Thanks to Ms. Josephine Clark, Minister of Finance, new Income tax and new Budget was released, with 5 % of income tax, and with more rational spending from the government, allowing more private and civic initiative. Coalition government did also some other economic and social reforms, focusing on economy growth, and also on achieving more peaceful relations with Beluzia and Bailon. For instance, TOC's and energy grid were privatised. In 2642, new president was elected: Bruno Wagner, instead of Richard Corte. Corte stayed active as Member of Congress and presidential candidate. In 2644, RDF won 116 seats in Congress, and Ardinia, and Wagner became Chancellor General in grand coalitional government. Further deregulation and devolution to local governments was done, pre-school education reformed, and military was also reformed. In 2645, RDF celebrated its centennial. Chairman of Organizing Committee was Peter Hausdorff, executive vice president. Grand Opening Ceremony was organized, together with a number of other programs. In 2647, RDF won 128 seats in Congress (and Ardinia), becoming the largest party. Also, presidential candidate of RDF, Mr Richard Corte, was elected for President of the Commonwealth. He received 32,662,885 votes (21.40%) in first round, and then in second round he won over Rutanian Kuomintang Harry Yeung with 69,869,552 votes (55.97 %). In 2649, new early elections were held because of departure of Humanist Alliance (again), and Corte did not pass first round, but whole party won 142 seats in National Congress, with most votes in Rutania, and it won in Ardinia and Delvar. In 2650 new early elections were organized after departure of Socialist League, RDF won 147 seats in Congress and Delvar Region. Affiliated organizations * Youth Democratic Forum ', a youth organization of RDF. Current president is Frederick Mainord. *'Research and Education Center located in Garestinburg, Khodor. Current director is Arthur Oberon. *'"Victor Oberon" Political Foundation', as a principal foundation and trust for civil activities of RDF. Current president is Charles Alexander. Party International Affiliations RDF is a founder of International Science, Culture and Education Organization, which: - Promotes the importance of science and scientific research in modern economy, society and civilization - Promotes the importance of education for all - Promotes the importance and value of culture and cultural heritage more will follow. --Alexander Franzens 23:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Rutania Category:Political parties in Rutania